Cuidado
by Miyu Rurumi
Summary: El loco se ha escapado...


Un joven de ojos verdes con cabellera oscura y fleco de lado, de rostro un poco macilento, vestido con un jersey verde y pantalones de mezclilla negros, salió de su habitación limpiándose las manos con una toalla, se detuvo al entrar al salón de su casa y enciende la radio que estaba en un mueble a su costado.

Escuchando la música alta (rock en japonés), se seca el sudor de su frente y se encamina a la cocina, de donde regreso con una lata de bebida en su mano derecha. Entonces la música se interrumpe en el aparato transmisor.

Locutor de radio: perdonen por intervenir su transmisión, queremos dar a conocer una noticia de mucha importancia, y en especial a los habitantes que viven en la parte sur de la ciudad. Un loco ha escapado recientemente del manicomio estatal –el locutor hace silencio- nos acaban de informar que ha sido visto en la zona de las granjas. Para su información el hombre es altamente peligroso, psicópata, un maniaco homicida, con un gran despliegue de fuerzas de… -se detiene bruscamente el sonido radial.

El joven apaga la radio bruscamente mientras sus ojos recorrían atentamente la habitación.

Joven: -respirando jadeante- u…un loco… un loco anda suelto! P…psicópata… Un Psicópata Suelto! –corrió hacia la puerta y echo el cerrojo y se escucha el sonido de la cerradura con la llave, cierra las ventanas con mucho cuidado.

Ya terminando de asegurar la casa, se sienta en una silla junto a la mesa y se queda quieto. Cerca de su mano se ubicaba un machete, sus temblorosos dedos acariciaban lentamente el mango.

-Tendré… que hacerlo… Te-tendré que hacerlo

El joven nervioso quedo escuchando atento, la casa en que estaba era muy apartado de la granja vecina por unos 700 metros, por lo tanto no sería escuchado en caso de auxilio.

Tan solo se escuchaba la fuerte ráfaga de viento que sometía los arboles, el chico se levanta y se acerca a mirar hacia una de las ventanas viendo la oscura noche, a lo lejos podía ver las luces de la granja vecina a lo lejos.

Oyó ladrar a un perro y nuevamente se sentó, pero esta vez apago con apuro la luz y se quedo quieto en la silla pensante. De su mente no se apartaba la idea de que un loco pudiera llegar por la casa…

-S…si es así… entonces… TENDRÉ QUE MATARLO

Entonces se quedo rígido con el machete en su mano, había escuchado unos pasos afuera caminando por la grava con el ruido crujiente de algunas hojas pisadas.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente la puerta de entrada, el chico aferro el cuchillo y sentía un escalofrió le sacudía de pies a cabeza…

-_Si… el que acababa de llegar… fuera el loco… _

Se escucha llamar a la puerta golpeando variantemente –Ha…hay alguien en casa…?! –continua llamando- Por favor! Hay alguien aquí?

-respiración mas acelerada- e…están golpeando… -susurra

El joven no se movió, vio como la mano del visitante movía el picaporte de la puerta, el machete vibro en la mano del chico temblequeante de miedo… y una idea acudió a su mente

-_Y… si no fuese el loco… si… si por casualidad era un… hombre que solo necesita auxilio… _tal vez podría hacerme compañía…

Pero no abrió enseguida, se limito a encender la luz pero sin soltar el vibrante cuchillo –Por favor déjenme entrar! Cre…creo que me he extraviado!

-A… a más de medio quilómetro hay otra

-no puedo caminar ni un metro más! Por favor!

El chico recordó que claramente habían dicho en la radio que se trataba de un loco homicida pero, debía arriesgarse, tampoco deseaba quedarse solo toda la noche, y por la mañana se marcharía y todo sería diferente.

-te… te advierto que estoy armado –abre rápido la puerta hasta atrás y se aparta retrocediendo mientras el señor entro uno de sus pies

-no temas no temas, es que me he torcido el tobillo

El joven apunta directamente a la garganta del visitante –de-déjame… déjame verte bien no… no quiero arriesgarme

Lo examino de pies a cabeza, vestía un amplio impermeable sucio de barro, zapatillas de buen precio, un gorro de lana rojo oscuro que marcaba cabellos algo largos y pelirrojos, vio su rostro con una vendita en su mejilla, tez muy pálida y un poco ojeroso, propio de un loco, pensó el joven. El visitante le observo ardientemente –Por favor déjame entrar… mi… mi bicicleta se cayó al lago al caerme de ella… como a unos 200 metros de aquí… y cuando caí… me-me torcí el tobillo, me… me duele bastante…

-e…e-e…está bien

El visitante entra cojeando lentamente pasando por el frente del joven y se detiene –sucede algo? Por… por qué me miras como… si yo fuese alguien dañino…?

-Y no lo eres? -se queda apoyado en la puerta volviéndola a cerrar con el cerrojo en la lleve, la guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y queda con el machete firme como si de un momento a otro se fuera a lanzar contra el visitante

-N-no no es necesaria esa actitud… mi… mi nombre es Akira y… eh gracias por permitirme entrar. En … en cuanto que sea alguien dañino

-Eh?

-Pues no lo soy…

-Ah…

-Etto… tienes un poco de café?

-Debe haberlo en la cocina…

-Vi-vives solo aquí?

-A que tantas preguntas?! –Por un instante los dos se miraron, luego el visitante se quito el sombrero y el impermeable arrojándolos sobre el sofá –eeh por lo menos dime por qué… actúas de esa forma

-Es que… estoy muy asustado, un… un loco anda suelto por esta zona y… y la radio nos ha advertido que –que tengamos cuidado! Creo que… creo que no debí haberlo dejado entrar… pero S-Si Tú eres él Loco…! –conteniéndose con manos apretadas voltea el cuchillo hacia el visitante furiosamente

-No creo estar loco –sonríe

-To-todos los locos dicen lo mismo, no estoy loco No estoy loco! Pero lo están… jeje… comprendes? Ya se supone que detrás de un rostro amable… se esconde un despiadado asesino!

-A..Ay… me está doliendo el tobillo –se agacha tocando su torcedura despacio- Ne…necesitare un poco de agua tibia…

-Tendrás que preparártela tú solo

-E…está bien… di-dime, si me temes… por qué me abriste?

-Tenía que arriesgarme… yo… yo supongo que no es el loco… y si lo es… lo MATO, y claro… y si no… me servirás de compañía

-m… y como sabrás si lo soy? –se levanta sonriendo entre dientes

-Algo te delatara… así que te MATARE DE TODOS MODOS –intenta tirarse encima pero se detiene al verlo retroceder

-No … NO momento, no cometas algo de que puedas arrepentirte –ríe un poco- te aseguro de que no soy- a..a-ah… -gime un poco por el dolor- me duele el tobillo… permíteme pasar a la cocina para hervir agua…

-Adelante… te estaré vigilando –lo mira derechamente, el visitante cojeando se alejo visiblemente por la cocina, el joven lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de aquella y su mirada cayó sobre el impermeable en el sillón…

Rápidamente reviso los bolsillos y entonces…

La mano del joven salió lentamente del bolsillo del impermeable con un recorte de diario, lo desplego y era un cuarto de diario y dentro de ella había una fotografía y detrás de ella una descripción que no pudo entender, ya que la letra era alemana

-me…me ha mentido… que que dice aquí…? No lo entiendo… me ha mentido… n… no se llama Akira… su nombre es Alexander… así que eso dice aquí… es el es ÉL! –los pasos del visitante acercarse hicieron guardar el recorte en sus bolsillos

-el agua… estará lista en unos minutos… nuevamente gracias amigo ah… sucede algo?

-NO TE MUEVAS DE DONDE ESTAS –lo apunta con el machete

-qué diablos pasa ahora? –sonriendo con tranquilidad

Suena el teléfono, y los dos miraron hacia la mesita de el, él visitante volvió la mirada al otro –contesta, después discutiremos nuestra situación

-No, contesta tú, no quiero perderte de vista

-Entonces… en verdad crees que yo soy el loco escapado…? –riendo algo

-Creo que te tendré que… que matar… Alexander Scott!

Alexander… alias Akira, volvió a mirar el teléfono –contestare… veré si eso detiene tus dudas sobre mi

Teléfono: Butch… estas ahí? Butch? –Silencio de Alexander- me oyes? –Alexander titubeo miro a Butch y tapo una parte del teléfono con su mano- te llaman a ti –Butch no responde y Alexander aparta la mirada- él salió en estos momentos… diga que se le ofrece…? –Vuelve a ver a Butch, muy sonriente entrecerrando los ojos-

Teléfono: Qui… Quien eres…?!

-Akira Natsu… de la policía

Butch retorció los labios distorsionados al escuchar lo que decía el otro

Teléfono: l…la policía? Ha sucedido con mi amigo Butch algo?! El loco tal vez?

-no… -ríe- jajaja el loco no ha llegado por aquí –Alexander se da cuenta que el machete temblaba demasiado en las manos de Butch- deseas decirle algo a Butch?

Teléfono: solo quería advertirle de que un loco anda suelto por esas zonas…

-ooh está bien, en cuanto llegue le informare al instante sobre… aquel aviso, gracias por llamar…

Corta al instante –bien… que hacemos? Nos comportamos como… personas cuerdas… o qué?

-quien eres realmente?

-para que quieres saber… vaya, te has dado cuenta que Alexander Scott y Akira son falsos… -aplaude

-Dime quien eres! Quiero saber a quién voy a matar…

El visitante avanza

-Quédate donde estas! NO ME HAGAS MATARTE ANTES DE TIEMPO

-voy a la cocina amigo… caramba… -camina hacia la cocina- estas hecho un atado de nervios –entra a la cocina

El joven chico quedo solo, sentía frio pero no aquel miedo del comienzo, Akira… se comportaba cuerdamente y tranquilo, pero el joven sabía que los locos… no parecen locos.

Fue entonces que…

AAAA! –se escucha un grito de una habitación con gemidos fuertes de dolor y los ojos del joven se desorbitaron al oír el grito y varios gemidos.

Se dirigió rápido a la cocina, abrió la puerta y frente de ella apareció el otro –Que fue eso? –pregunto Akira

-Creí… creí –creí que fuiste tú!

-Alguien se queja aquí! –se escucha como algo se arrastra por el suelo con algo de golpes- Es… es esa habitación! –apunta a una puerta saliendo de la cocina

-N…no no ahí no hay nadie! –el visitante de encamina rápido a la puerta- NO ABRAS! Es una trampa! Lo…lo dijeron en la radio!

Akira se detuvo a medio camino mirando al joven- te refieres al loco?

-S-Si! Se…se ha introducido en esta casa… No hay duda! E…esta hay detrás de esa puerta… -apoya su mano en la nuca con miedo- Lo Sabia! ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

-No hables estupideces –Akira metió su mano en su pantalón y extrajo de él una pistola, este se dirigió a la habitación y abrió.

Entonces solo vio a un hombre plasmado en el suelo retorciéndose con una horrible herida en su garganta cortada dejando un charco de sangre por otras cortadas en su cuerpo.

E..E…EL….L..O..CO….EL…L..LOCO… -decía el hombre lleno de miedo cubriendo su garganta con fuerzas.

Pero Akira no pudo enterarse de nada, sentía que una cosa fría la atravesaba la garganta, un dolor penetrante… y sintió también su propia sangre caliente correr por el profundo tajo en su cuello, de un curioso salto de derrumbo y se desplomo contra el suelo con unos espasmos y Akira… dejo de existir…

JAJAJJAJA….te…dije… que el loco andaba suelto…-dijo el joven dejando caer el machete ensangrentado de su mano, se agacha tomando la pistola de Akira y la apoya en la frente del hombre- os dije… que era una trampa… -se oye el disparo a lo lejos.

Fin…


End file.
